


The Story

by AndrewBeanland



Category: Disney - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewBeanland/pseuds/AndrewBeanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to Disney turns into an adventure when Martin Jem and his friends step into a special photo booth and arrive in the magical world of Yensid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contest

I'm going to tell you all a story. Some say it's true, others however don't think such things ever happened. However I know for a fact that these words I speak are true. How, you ask?" Well I was part of it. Now everyone make yourselves comfortable and prepare yourself for an wondrous tale. It all started long ago... with that contest... He didn't know he was special, or that his friends were, however they would soon find out. The radio was on the Disney channel again, as it was every morning. 16 year old Martin was sitting close by listening intently for the cue to call in for the contest. Martin's about 5”10 with dirty blonde hair that's just below his ears with green/blue eyes and slightly tanned skin from being in the sun all the time. However this time he wasn't outside but sitting at the kitchen counter. Martin was waiting for was a contest in which the winner would win a Disney World Cruise, and there was no way in the world he would ever miss the opportunity to enter. The song on the radio at the moment was "When You Wish Upon a Star" it was one of Martin's favorites. The music died down and the announcer came on. "Alright everyone the contest is about to start so make sure your near a phone and ready to call in!" Martin took out his phone, the radio station was already on speed dial. "Alright everyone ready? Remember the 10th caller is the winner! Ready? Set? Go! Martin pressed the dial number quickly. It rang and rang and rang. Then... there was a click. " Congratulations!!! The announcer shouted into the phone. "You are our winner!" Martin jumped out of his seat with a gasp. "Really? I really won?!?!?!" He shouted in disbelief. "Yes! the announcer said laughing, you really won, whats your name?" "Martin, my name is Martin!" He shouted into the phone excitedly "Martin, thats a fine name there. You have almost won but, we added a new twist. You have to answer one question to show just how much you know about and love Disney. Martin smiled, "alright I know everything there is to know about Disney." You sound pretty confident. Said the announcer " I really hope you know the answer. Ok are you ready?" He asked. "Born ready" Martin said with confidence. "Alright here you go." "What is Walt Disney's birthday? "Wow, is that all? Martin said happily. "Ok then, that's easy, December 5th 1901!" There was a moment of silence, then "You are correct!!! said the announcer, "You have just won a Disney World Cruise!!! "OH YEAH!!!" Martin shouted, "Also as an added bonus you are allowed to bring your parents, 6 friends and their parents with you on the cruise." Wow! Your a very generous contest announcer! Thank you so much!!" Martin said. "Your very welcome Martin, have fun on that cruise." Said the announcer "The details regarding it will be sent to the email of the house you're number is calling from" "You bet I will! Thanks again!" With that, Martin hung up the phone and ran to tell everyone the great news. A week later they were on their to the cruise ship,the three Families pulled up in front of the massive boat. The first stop on the cruise was Disney world in Florida. Martin had decided to bring his sisters Brooke, Morgan and Lana, His best friend Juni and his sisters best friends, two sisters Elizabeth and Rachel. Juni, like Martin was also 16 and about 5”11 and very muscular from playing football, he has dark brown eyes and short jet black hair with very tanned skin, he's very popular at school and all the girls like him. Martin sister Brooke is 14. She is about 5”6 with short dirty blonde hair down to her neck, she wears glasses that magnify her dark brown eyes and has freckles dotting her tanned skin. His other sister Morgan is 12 years old and about 5”1 also with short dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His youngest sister Lana is 6 and about 4”1 with the equally short blonde hair as Morgan and Brooke but with brown eyes. Their friend Elizabeth is 15 and about 5”9 with long curly brown hair with red highlights down to her shoulders, with dark brown eyes and freckles dotting her pale skin. Her sister 13 year old Rachel is about 5”7 with long brown hair with light brown highlights, she has blue eyes and she like Elizabeth also has freckles dotting her face. Everyone was ecstatic when they stepped on the ship, a man stood on a podium near by calling out the names of the passengers as they stepped on the deck and at the moment he was calling out their names "Everyone give a warm welcome to the Jem, Marsh, and Twane families." Everyone applauded as they walked on the ship. "Dude this is so cool!!" Juni said to Martin. "I know right? It's epic" Martin said back. There were lots of things to do on the ship, there were five huge pools around the ship, there was a movie theatre playing all different Disney movies. Plus there was the new Aquaduck. The Aquaduck was the newest feature to the cruise ship, it was a huge water slide that was the length of two football fields, the slide went out over the side of the ship so you were over the ocean and it looped back dumping you into the huge Mickey shaped pool on the main deck. The best part was everything was pre paid so everything was free for them. There was so much food. Pizza, milkshakes, ice cream, hotdogs, wings, corn dogs, burgers and so much more. Martin made sure to bring his Disney pins. It was a big thing in Disney to buy and trade pins and it was Martin's favorite thing to do in Disney. The two days spent on the ship were amazing, they were almost disappointed when they finally docked in Florida. They remembered however that they were going to the park later that day, so leaving the ship wasn't too bad. The went to the resort that had been paid for them, it was part of the Animal Kingdom theme park. They all went up to the counter. "Hello, were the Jem family, my son won the disney radio contest." Martin's dad said to the man at the desk. The man looked up from his work, and smiled at them. "Oh, that's right, I heard about you, congratulations young man, you are very lucky." "Thank you very much" Martin said. The man smiled as he said "You have the Walt Disney Suite on the very top floor." I hope you enjoy your stay here." He handed Martin the room key. "Thank you" they all said as they walked to the elevator. The group took the elevator up to the top floor and found their room. They gasped as they walked in. The room was huge The walls were woven with intricate pictures of animals running all over, a cheetah print fabric covered the six beds laid out over the room, each bed was like a little cot and had a curtain the occupant could use for privacy. There was a giant 65" TV on the wall opposite the wall with the balcony. Everyone walked over to the balcony and gaped in awe at the scene in front of them, it was laid out so the guests would feel as if they were really on the Savanna. Giraffes, rhinos, hippos, and numerous other animals roamed in the outside courtyard. "Wow!" Martin's mom said "that is beautiful." "That is so cool!" Juni and Martin said together. Then they looked over and noticed the Tree of Life in the center of the park. "Can we go to the park now?" Martin asked. "Yeah, please can we go?" Juni repeated. "Please?" All the girls said together following the boys example. Their parents smiled." Ok, but keep your phones on and come back before dinner." "Alright, don't worry about us we'll be fine." Martin said giving his mom a kiss goodbye. "Cya later." They called. As the seven of them ran out the door, Martin grabbed his pins, you never know, trading can start anytime. They ran down the steps and out the front door and jogged into the gate of the park. "Hey, look at that!" Juni pointed out. They looked in the direction he was pointing. "A photo booth!" Lana said, “cool!” "Let's go make our first memory." Martin said. They walked over to the booth and Martin pulled out a dollar, and slipped it in. They all stepped into the booth and got ready to take the perfect picture. The screen counted down 3... 2... 1... There was a flash of bright light, a light brighter than anything, and then there was nothing.


	2. Where are we?

"What's going on?" Martin asked worriedly. "Where am I?" Everything around him was dark, but he could hear voices. "Martin? Are you ok? Wake up!" “Who… who's there?” Martin called into the darkness."Come on man, get up!" There it was again, it sounded like Juni. “Juni?!" Martin called out. "Where are you?” "Martin, wake up" there was Lana’s voice. "Wake up? What does she mean wake up?" Martin said to himself confused, was he asleep? He then noticed a small dot of light in the distance, “I wonder what that could be.” he began to run toward it, it gradually got bigger. It looked like a portal of some kind. There was a shape right above it, it looked like the outline of Mickey Mouse's head. “Martin!” There was another voice, it was coming from the portal. “Well, it sounds like they’re wherever this leads." He said to himself. Martin took a few steps back and took a flying leap right into the portal. Suddenly he found himself lying on his stomach in a soft patch of grass, he turned around onto his back and found himself looking up into the concerned eyes of his friends. "Hey guys, what's up? I was wondering where you had gone" He said smiling. "Martin, thank goodness your ok." Said Juni. “We thought you were..." "Don't worry I'm fine, how about you guys?"Martin said as Juni offered his hand. Martin took it and Juni pulled him to his feet."Yeah we're all good" said Juni. We might be alright physically but what happened to us?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, one minute we're taking a picture in Disney and the next thing we know we're waking up in front of a glowing portal thing" said Morgan. "You saw that too?" Martin asked. "Yeah looks like we all did." Said Juni. "I guess we all thought it was best to jump through, that was sure smart of us wasn't it?” They all laughed. "So, now the million dollar question" said Elizabeth. "Where are we?” "Well, lets look around." Rachel suggested. Everyone agreed. ”This place is pretty,” Lana said looking around. "It really is" said Brooke. "Yeah, beautiful” Morgan agreed. "Gorgeous", Rachel continued. "It's enticing". Elizabeth said. Everyone looked at her. “I mean, pretty” she said smiling sheepishly. Elizabeth was the bookworm of the group and often used big words. "Ok, ok we get it, it's nice, but it doesn't matter how nice or pretty or beautiful, gorgeous or... enticing it is" Juni said giving Elizabeth a look. "Yeah, none of that matters if we don't know where we are, so lets get looking” said Martin. "Yeah guys, don't get caught up in the scenery" Juni said. However; no matter what they said, Martin and Juni both had to admit they were right, it was a beautiful place. Everything was so bright, and strangely, the color was off also, there was a green sky high above them and purple lake nearby. Everyone began to spread out. However before they had a chance to find anything, Lana said “Hey Martin, what’s that on your back?” “Huh? What do you mean?” Martin asked “It looks like a button of some kind” Rachel said. Martin felt behind him and sure enough, there was something there. He pulled it off and examined it. It was a cool thick metal disk it was almost weightless, there was a small blue button in the center of it . “What the heck is this?” Martin said. “Hey, Juni has one too.” Elizabeth said “What?” Juni said surprised. "Everyone has one.” said Brooke. Everyone pulled the metal disk off their back and held it in their hands, the only difference was the color of the button in the center . “What are these” said Juni. “Well only one way to find out.” Said Martin, and he pressed the blue button in the middle of the disk. In a flash of light the disk was gone and in it’s place was a blue tinted backpack. The backpack was made out of a shimmering cloth like material that felt like water to the touch. “Sweet!” said Juni as everyone else pressed their buttons also. “It’s a backpack!” “Hey guys! look what’s inside” said Morgan as she opened hers. Martin opened up his backpack and to his surprise what was inside was a deep looking black hole. Martin reached into the backpack and felt around inside the black hole. “Man this goes on forever, it feels bottomless.” Then his hand brushed up against something. He grasped it and pulled it out. “Hey guys!” he exclaimed “My pin lanyard is in here, but there’s only one pin on it." The pin in question happened to be Martin's favorite. It was a medium sized sapphire colored pin with a sapphire jewel right in the middle. Wizard Mickey stood with every Disney character ever created on a cloud in front of Cinderella castle with “Where dreams come true” Written in a golden scrawl across the bottom. Martin took it off the lanyard and examined it. There was something different about it. On the back of the pin along the bottom there were two small buttons that had definitely not been there before. There was a blue button, and a green button. "Well that's new" Martin said. He pressed the blue button. To his amazement the pin began to grow. “Whoa!" everyone exclaimed in surprise. Martin dropped the growing pin in alarm. It was quickly growing bigger and bigger. First it grew to the size of a cookie, then to the size of a plate, then the size of a trashcan lid, and finally to the size of a manhole cover, finally it stopped. Martin bent over and picked up the now giant pin. "Wow" everyone said. Martin turned it over. "Hey guys look at this." Two metal rings side by side were coming out of the back of the giant pin, resting in the hold of the two rings was a beautiful sapphire sword. The sword was a work of amazing craftsmanship the handle was made out of diamond and was in the shape of the insignia Martin had seen before he stepped through the portal, the blade was long and powerful, it was a double edge blade ending in a deadly sharp point. Martin gazed at it in wonder. He grabbed the handle of the sword. As he pulled it out, it rang with an indescribable sound. ”Wow," he said speechless. He slid the shield onto his arm, it was a prefect fit. "This is amazing" he said. The nearby tree had no chance as he turned around and brought his new sword whistling through the air in an arc to cut soundlessly through the trunk. The tree fell with a giant crash. He turned to his friends his eyes shining. "This is the coolest thing ever!" Everyone was amazed at Martin's sword and shield. “Hey, what does the other button do?” Juni asked. “Umm, I would find out if I could get the pin back” said Martin. He searched the sword and shield over looking for some way to revert it back to a pin. Maybe there was another button somewhere? Then he spotted it, on the very bottom tip of the shield there was a button, “There you are” he said spotting it. He placed the shield standing up on the earth and pushed down, the sword floated up of the ground where he had laid it a moment before and slid into the holds of the shield. Slowly it began to shrink and a few seconds later it was a pin again, the sword had disappeared off the back as well. “Easy storage, awesome” he said with a grin. “Ok, lets see what this one does” he said pointing to the small green button. He pressed down on the button, but to his surprise it vanished… “What?” he said confused. Suddenly he was bathed in a beam of light, small sparks began twinkling around him. “Whoa, what the heck is that?” Morgan asked in awe. “I think the button’s doing this” Martin responded in equal fascination. Martin's hands began to glow and shimmer. Then suddenly, it stopped. Everyone was silent. “What was that?” Lana asked quietly. Martin moved his hands around trying to see if anything was different. Sparks followed his hands as he moved them. Suddenly he thrust them forward and, with his palms facing out, he shouted “Ice!” A blizzard of ice and snow shot out of his open hands. Everyone leaped back in surprise “No way.” Martin gasped as he closed his hand and the flurry stopped. “Did… Did, you just do some kind of magic?” Brooke asked, her eyes wide. “I think I did.” Martin said smiling bigger than ever before. “That is the coolest thing ever.” Said Morgan. “So, the button disappeared. Does that mean that I just say something and move my hands a bit and it will happen? I don’t have to press the button again?” “It looks like that” said Elizabeth coming up to inspect his hands. “Fascinating, any and all logic would say that what you just did was impossible.” “Well, I guess Walt Disney was right.” Said Martin laughing. “It is fun doing the impossible.”


End file.
